


The Tide at Dawn

by TheaBA12



Series: Another Story [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: She was always drawn to him. Yet, why did he keep his distance?





	The Tide at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Rikushi yay! First fic of them don't hate. Comment please nice ones. If any bad I will delete. Anyway thank you and warning my bad writing.

“To get back to the real world and protect my friends.”

Those words she clung to. They were the last words she heard him speak to her.

Then a warm light appeared in spite of the cold place she was at the moment. A chain came from that light and a figure in white stood in the light. 

Remember.

A boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. A man with red hair and bright green eyes. Blue popsicles shared between the as well as sunsets at a clock tower.

A silver haired figure with a blindfold.

“Don’t do this...Wait...It’s all right! You can stop now!”

“It’s all right...Xion.”

That voice. That boy had been the first to call out to her.

Why was she crying? 

Pain shot through her head. Xehanort fought to keep a hold of her.

Roxas...

Axel…

“Do you hate me for taking away your friend?” 

She had smiled mockingly. She had expected anger and she had wanted to hurt him.

All she heard though…

“Nah. I guess...I’m just sad.”

Was his sadness.

Riku…

She remembered who she was.

xxxDawnxxx

She had cried in joy of being able to exist and to be with her friends again. Roxas and Axel felt the same and they all embraced in joy at their reunion. She was glad to see them and still she wanted to see someone else.

When they arrived to regroup after sensing Sora’s distress and rage, her eyes locked on short silver hair. Her eyes never left Riku as he spoke to Sora and she went up to give her own encouragement.

It was the first time she saw how beautiful his eyes were. A beautiful cyan despite how serious he was over the situation. His eyes caught on to her own and she hoped to speak to him soon.

xxxDawnxxx

Xion watched as Riku sat upon the shore by himself and watched the sunset. 

Sora was gone.

He had given himself up for Kairi. Everyone had been left shocked at the realization.

Riku and Kairi were hit the hardest. 

Kairi had been given her time alone but Namine having that connection left to be at her other’s side. 

Riku though had silently separated himself without a word. His decision was respected and the others had left to the main island to speak. Xion couldn’t bring herself to leave him and Isa understood and pushed her other friends to leave her. She silently walked towards him.

This was definitely not how she imagined her first conversation with the silver haired to go. Xion noticed how his head twitched having sensed her coming over to him. He didn’t say anything and so she sat down next to him. They watched the sunset together like in Sora’s heart. 

“Riku…” She whispered.

He didn’t respond but as she hesitated to place her hand on his, he took it into his instead.

“Thank you, Xion.”

She didn’t have to ask how he felt.

xxxDawnxxx

Days passed and they adjusted. 

Xion had moved into an apartment with Roxas, Lea and Isa. It was going to be awhile for her to remember their true names properly. Her and Roxas had started to hang with Hayner, Olette and Pence. They had also began training with Aqua in order to become keyblade masters and gain the power of waking. 

Kairi was her usual training partner and the girl was amazing to Xion. Training hard and trying her hardest in order to search for Sora soon. Namine had stayed in the background usually just watching and working on something. Eventually, she left to Radiant Garden and came back with some new additions.

Xion had been happy to see Vanitas brought back having seen the other’s treatment by Xenahort. Strelitzia was quite nice and she had quite the strength when fighting. It was amazing how large their group had become. All the friendships she was making and how close she become with everyone. 

All except one, who kept his distance.

xxxDawnxxx

Riku trained daily with them but to her annoyance was very formal to her. After, the day at the shore he had suddenly started to avoid her. He kept away a good amount of space and only spoke with her if with others present. Even then he spoke to her quickly and went along his way. He smiled but wouldn’t touch her or even get too close.

She watched how Riku and Roxas behaved around one another and simply taunted in a friendly manner. He trained well with everyone and laughed now and then too. He gave Kairi side hugs and with Namine, he behaved like a gentleman. Roxas tended to feel jealous at this and she teased but it seemed it also affected her as well. She would watch how he offered his hand like a prince to a princess, to the blonde in white. She had felt jealous at not being the one offered such attention.

Xion believed it to be guilt but then Roxas and Riku got along fine and he always talked to her best friend. So, she had tried to rile him up purposely but he denied without even thinking twice.

She then wondered if there was something wrong with her?

The perfect opportunity then arose for her to get close to him.

Namine had suddenly gained her ability to wield a keyblade. Aqua had offered to teach the blond but she turned to Riku.She wanted to learn from the silver haired boy instead.

“Wait. Riku is a Master?” Xion asked. 

Roxas and Ventus gave her looks.

“Ah, yeah. During the Mark of Mastery, Yen Sid gave,” Roxas reminded looking surprised at her forgetfulness. 

Ventus wore a teasing grin, “She probably only remembers getting to be Riku’s last question and watching the sunset with him.”

Roxas suddenly had the matching grin and Xion blushed at the memory.

“Right. We disappeared right away but someone took her time,” He teased.

Xion balled her fists and waved them in warning as the twin blonds laughed at her. She looked away to watch Namine, Aqua, Mickey and Riku discuss.

Recalling her original inquiry, she then grinned herself mischievously. If Riku was a Master then he could probably take on another student. Not thinking twice she ran up to the group.

“It be good practice Riku,” Mickey encouraged with a smile. 

Riku looked still doubtful and Aqua gave him a smile.

“Yes, considering is training with me it is a bit of a handful. Splitting between us if just one student or two would help.” Aqua added while glancing to the huge group. 

Xion then popped up behind Namine.

“If were splitting then I want to Riku as my Master!” Xion spoke up.

Namine jumped up in surprise at Xion’s voice and Riku even backed away in shock at her. Aqua’s eyes showed amusement while Mickey covered his own mouth. Xion couldn’t help but repeat her words in her head. The words sounded so wrong now that she thought about it. Namine was blushing but giggled after getting over her shock. Riku had simply crossed his arms but Xion swore she saw a tinge of pink.

“It would be a good idea right?” she asked trying to rid her own embarrassment.

She grinned to the silver haired, who frowned at her.

“Xion, I am sure you’ll-”

“You don’t want me?”

She immediately made it look like she was hurt and ready to cry. Riku suddenly stuttered and knew she was putting him on the spot. Namine, who was watching covered her mouth but it was clear in her eyes she was amused. Mickey and Aqua turned to Riku with questioning looks.

“Gosh. Riku we did say two students,” Mickey stated.

Riku closed his eyes trying to not show his irritation.

“It wouldn’t hurt. Namine will then have a sparring partner,” Aqua agreed. 

Since they had their backs turned, Xion immediately smirked and Riku caught it. He gave an annoyed look but also gave a smirk of his own.

“Guess it wouldn’t hurt,” he replied at last. 

Xion pumped a fist into the air and turned to hi-five Namine. With the decision being done, the four began to walk to the others. Xion noticed immediately that Riku was lagging behind. She stopped herself with her back to him.

“That was quite the act you put,” 

“Wouldn’t have to if you wouldn’t avoid me,” She pointed out.

“I have-”

“You have,” She interrupted with anger.

“You’ve been getting along with everyone. Roxas is the one still holding a grudge and yet you get along with him fine!”

No words to argue were said. 

“So, Riku. What makes me so different?”

Steps came up behind her and she could feel his chest against him. The warmth of his body radiated off to her.

“I have mixed feelings with you. I told you to give up your life for my best friend. Even after everything I’ve done, I have no idea how you want to even look at me,”

Xion’s eyes widen and Riku was gone as soon as she tried to turn to him. Watching him leave made her feel bitter. It was just like those times when they met, his back to her.

She bit her lip.

xxxDawnxxx

Training started at the break of dawn. 

Apparently, it was riku’s favorite hour of the day. Namine had no problem with the hour and usually had company with her. The company being Strelitzia and Vanitas, who were always awake at this hour. Xion didn’t know how they could wake at the hour while she suffered with sleep in her eyes. She had inherited the deep sleeper gene after all.

She arrived to catch up to the others and noticed how Vanitas snickered at her. She was confused when she saw Riku come up. He stopped to stare as well before breaking into a chuckle. Xion was still half asleep not understanding why they were amused. Strelitzia and Namine pointed to her head in amusement and Xion understood. 

She blushed knowing she had horrible bed hair. She attempted to fix it when Riku stepped up to her. He reached forth and she froze as he gently smoothed her hair. She could feel her face warming up even more as he patted her head. 

She smiled in thanks when he smiled back. He then ruffled her hair completely messing up her work. 

“HEY!” She cried out.

He then smirked at her and then walked over to the shore. Xion glared huffed before walking after. She missed the observant looks from the odd trio that had simply stayed silent.

Training had consisted of Riku actually asking her for help in getting Namine comfortable with a few stances. They both advised Namine on observing everyone's battle styles. When Xion thought about it her’s was more similar to Sora’s. Her stance even and then it came to her. She had been a replica of Sora and though she had some of Roxas, in the end it had been Sora she copied. 

So did Riku not looked at her for this reason?

“With how you can still see his memories observe some of the things he experienced. I am sure you can get some ideas from all the people he’s met,” Riku advised.

“Your magic is pretty on spot, we just got to work on physique as well,” Xion added though her mind was still elsewhere.

Namine nodded and left to join her companions. Xion watched along with Riku as Vanitas sniffed her and acted like he was gagging. Strelitzia then scolded him but Namine smiled happily while they left to a dark corridor.

“It’s good to see them getting along,” Riku commented.

“Yeah. They’ve been alone all this time and I’m sure they needed one another,” Xion said with nostalgia.

“Right,” Riku replied before turning to her.

“So, what do you usually do now?” She asked.

“Well, I usually go visit the worlds. Just to make sure the peace is kept,” He responded.

“...To protect what Sora did.” 

Riku nodded silently and Xion remained quiet. She then placed her hand on his shoulder and then summoned her keyblade armor to leave.

Did Riku see her as Sora?

xxxDawnxxx

Xion sat alone on the clock tower. Everyone had already left but she had stayed simply to be alone. 

Training with Riku had been difficult the past couple days. For once it was her avoiding Riku’s eyes. 

The reason being Sora.

Xion owed much to Sora, after all he kept her safe in his heart even if he didn’t know her. He had fought her and given her a chance to meet her friends again. It was through Sora that she had met Riku.

Riku had seen Sora’s face on her before.  
Did she act too much like Sora? Her battle techniques were all his. Then she thought about how Riku opened up to her back then. He may have opened up to her because he felt Sora’s connection to her. After all from within Sora, she had seen how Riku was open with the champion of light. 

So, did Riku see Sora’s face instead of her?

She was worried over this suddenly. She had gone to Namine, who assured her she was her. Then she had asked Axel and Roxas as well. Yet, their answers didn’t give reassurance due to concern of them feeling guilty from the past. Then she thought to the person who had taken care of her in the New Organization XIII.

Isa, had always seen her as nothing but a blank puppet. She had grown to trust him a lot after he mentored and protected her in the Organization. He was also brutally honest with her over any subject. 

She arrived home to see Roxas and Axel seeing the table while bickering over something. Isa was in the living room simply rubbing his temples. She chuckled and joined her friends. Dinner went by as normal as usual and soon they all to the living room to watch TV. Isa left to his and Lea’s bedroom to get a book and Xion followed. 

He turned to look at her and she blushed realizing he had noticed her following him.

“May I ask you a question?” She asked.

Isa moved to sit in his desk chair and nodded silently.

“When you see me, what do you see?”

Isa’s brows raised for a second before humming.

“A young lady with black hair and blue eyes. Back in the new Organization, the same,”

She sighed in relief. He continued to look at her before speaking again.

“Why the question, Xion?”

Xion bit her lip.

“I was wondering whether people saw someone else or nothing at all,” Xion admitted.

Isa flinched at her words and she understood. She knew though he had changed.

“I see. But what brought this on?”

With Isa, Xion felt safe. She wouldn’t be teased.

“Riku.”

“Ah, of course,”

She blushed, “Is it that obvious?”

Isa gave the barest of smiles. 

“Perhaps a bit. Though it has dwindled down and I assume it is because of your earlier question,”

Xion groaned at the words. She was obvious to everyone and they all had noticed her different moods.

“Though it would seem he is now worried over you,”

Xion lifted her head in surprise.

“He’s asked if everything had been okay with you as he felt you were uncomfortable at training,” Isa explained.

Xion started before looking down and thinking it over. She had avoided making eye contact and facing Riku due to her worry. She hadn’t noticed at all his own reaction to her sudden avoidance. Guess they were both bad at talking about their feelings to one another when worried.

“He avoided looking at me for sometime and even being close by to me. I had thought it was because I looked like Sora,” Xion shared.

Isa nodded before standing up and walking to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to him. Her eyes looked close to tears as she didn’t know what else to do.

“Perhaps, the best solution would be to talk to him. Hiding feelings never amounts to much. I would know,” Isa advised.

Xion smiled before rubbing her eyes a bit and nodding. She and Riku could be open with each other when it came time for them to speak.

“Besides, the good thing about Riku is he is quite sincere,”

xxxDawnxxx

“Xion, beat the crap out of him!”

“Vanitas, you can say it nicer. Xion, you almost got him!”

“Come on, Xion,”

Xion leaped back and parried another blow from Riku. Both gritted their teeth as they pushed against one another. Neither one, was ready to lose to the other.

As advised by Isa, Xion decided to talk to Riku directly. So, she asked him to a spar while finally facing him once more. For once, he agreed to it and so training started off different.

Namine, Vanitas and Strelitzia were simply watching and cheering. Xion appreciated the support for her to win. With that she took another step forward and twisted for Riku to lose his footing falling forward. She was about to swing her keyblade towards his back when he spun around on his toe. 

She dodged rolled just in time before both simply circled one another. Her eyes caught the sweat dripping down his face and chest. She wondered what she herself looked like to him. She had come in a sports bra and shorts and she had noted his eyes looking before he glanced away when she caught him. So, she felt a bit proud for that. 

“Gonna give up?” He shouted with a smirk.

He was having fun.

She smiled with eyes narrowed.

“Please, like I’ll ever do that,”

With that she charged forward and he side stepped in order to catch her on her side. She moved just in time for her to swing her keyblade at him like a boomerang. He barely avoided her keyblade which she quickly summoned back to her before sliding down to his legs. Summoning her keyblade she used it as her pillar of support while swinging her legs into his. 

The sight was something. Riku fell back with a yelp and Xion pinned him down.

“Pinned ya!”

Riku stared up at her before breaking into a laugh. He then rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

“Alright, I’ll give you this one,” He admitted defeat.

Vanitas shouted in victory for her while Namine and Strelitzia clapped loudly for her. 

She did a peace sign before dropping herself onto Riku’s body. She felt him tense and she folded one of her arms on his chest. The other she moved over to his head and gently swept off his hair from his forehead. He simply stared at her do it and she continued to simply brush her fingers through his hair.

“Hey! We’re still here!” Vanitas hollered.

Xion and Riku turned to see him gagging while the girls in white giggled.

“I think that is our cue to leave,” Strelitzia suggested with an understanding smile.

Vanitas summoned a dark corridor and left followed by the girls. Namine waved at them before leaving with her friends.

Riku let his head drop back and Xion rested her head on his chest.

“My chest is all sweaty…”

“So, am I,”

“Are you going to get off?”

“Nope,”

“...”

Riku sighed and suddenly moved into a sitting position only for Xion’s arms to wrap around his neck. She continued to rest her head firmly on his chest not looking at him yet. He grunted and stood and she continued to hang on him.

“Xi-”

“What do I look like to you?”

“What?”

“Do you...see someone else’s face?”

Silence.

Xion didn’t want to break it knowing Riku would answer eventually. Still, she felt anxious for the answer that was to come. She didn’t loosen his grip around his neck and buried her head a bit more into his chest.

“I see you, Xion,”

She wanted to say that didn’t really answer her question when Riku spoke again.

“A small chubby face. Two sapphire eyes and short black hair. A tiny nose too,”

She broke into a smile at his description. He rested a hand on her head.

“Your eyes are no longer sad. They’re happy now,”

She felt her feet finally touch the ground and she lifted her head to look at him. Sapphires stared into the most beautiful cyan colored eyes. She had fallen in love with his eyes, she had once been denied to be able to see.

He gently cupped her face and she cupped his.

“I...feel more vulnerable with you. I can say a lot of things that I still at times have so much trouble telling my friends.With you, I’ve always been able to be open,”

She felt tears come to her eyes.

“It scared me because I wasn’t used to such feelings. I once fell to darkness because I was vulnerable so I was scared. But more also due to guilt over what happened between us,”

“Riku, I made-”

“I know. Doesn’t forgive what I did but I saw you be strong in spite of it. I really am sorry,”

Xion smiled while shaking her head a bit before gently letting her other hand cup Riku’s face entirely.

“Riku, you had to make hard decisions just like me. I forgave you a long time ago and I relied on you to get Roxas on the right path just as you needed me for Sora,”

Xion pulled his head down and they rested their foreheads together. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Its different now. This time we can fight together. Riku, you can always talk to me just as much as I know I can with you,”

Riku’s eyes felt shut but his face showed he still felt guilt and Xion could only tilt before kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes once more to look at her carefully before reaching forth.

There was still much to talk about. But they had time after all it was still dawn.

xxxDawnxxx

Isa brushed her hair once more before deeming it perfect. Xion smiled and looked at her new outfit. It was a leather jacket with shorts and a tank top with design. She smiled and turned to the blue haired man and pecked him on the cheek.

“Thank you!”

“Anytime, though eventually you’ll need to let Roxas and Lea know,”

“Ah, they’ll figure it out! See ya!”

Speak of the heartless, both Roxas and Lea arrived and noticed her look.

“Where are you going?”

“Bye!”

She rushed over to the Bistro where Riku was patiently waiting with a smile. She called out to him and he turned to her with a bit of surprise.

“You look amazing,” He complimented.

“Well, thank you,” She smiled with a bit of pink in her cheeks.

They traveled to a world where a castle stood close to the sea and shore. Xion took her boots off and Riku followed her example. She splashed about in the water while reaching out to him. Both simply enjoying the quiet and walking along the shore and letting the tide come to their feet.

She started collecting sea shells and showed each to him. Riku looked relax and Xion could feel him simply watching her enjoy herself. She blushed a bit more but felt joy at this. Eventually, they went to the village and walked about where villagers were having a dance. Riku surprised Xion in asking for a dance and they joined in even swapping partners with Riku dancing off with a red head and Xion with a black haired male.

They then watched the sunset from the shore. 

“Thank you, for a wonderful date,” Xion spoke.

Her head was rested upon Riku’s shoulder as well her arm wrapped around his. 

“I should be thanking you. I do have something for you,”

“Riku! I don’t have anything-”

“Hey, it was a surprise. Here,”

A small black box placed in Xion’s palm. She gave him a funny look and he chuckled at her. She opened it to see two thalassa shells inside. She took the first out to see it was a keychain for her keyblade.

“I thought it be a good idea for you to have your own unique keyblade. The shell was the first thing that came to mind,” Riku explained.

Xion smiled and summoned her Kingdom Key and slowly attached her new keychain. It burst into light and she closed her eyes feeling a new warm light. Her keyblade looked almost like the ones in her Final Form and it was white and pink but now with the end having different shells together. In the middle the symbol of Sora’s crown necklace stood which still connected her to him.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

She then turned to the next item which was actually the thalassa connected to a clip. It was an earring. 

“Do you mind?” She asked.

Riku nodded and clipped the earring onto her ear for her. He then nuzzled his face to her ear and she giggled.

“Now you got some color,” He muttered kissing her along her chin.

“Oh, like you’re any better,”

He smirked and she felt a bit irritated but smiled as she pulled him to her. Their lips meeting in happiness.

The tide had come to join the dawn now.

**Author's Note:**

> Xion's keyblade name is call Dawn Oblivion. Oblivion being where she came from and Dawn representing Riku's connection to her. I didn't describe so well the design so I may drawn it out. Then link later. Anyway if you made it this far thanks for reading.


End file.
